Pai e Filha
by Sofia W
Summary: Eles podiam ter passado muito tempo separados. Mas apesar de tudo, Perdição e Jasmine ainda eram pai e filha. Oneshot, songfic.


NOTA: Eu não criei Deltora Quest nem nenhum de seus personagens. Eles pertencem a Emily Rodda. Também não criei a música que acompanha esta fic; ela é uma tradução livre de "Father and Daughter", de Paul Simon.

Esta é minha primeira fanfic que torno pública. Foi escrita há algum tempo e espero que gostem. Songfic, oneshot.

A noite nas Florestas do Silêncio era assustadora. Dezenas de rugidos, passas e os sons das criaturas se arrastando subiam pela escuridão e chegavam a casa na árvore. E em noites de tempestade como aquela as coisas eram ainda piores. Jarred não podia culpar a filha de quatro anos por estar chorando. Com um gesto para que a esposa voltasse a dormir, ele se levantou e foi com cuidado até o quarto da menina. Jasmine estava encolhida sob o cobertor, soluçando. Quando viu o pai, tentou disfarçar as lágrimas, o que fez Jarred sorrir.

_O que houve, pequenina?_ perguntou carinhosamente, agachando-se ao lado da filha.

_ São as criaturas da noite, papai. As árvores estão dizendo que elas estão muito agitadas por causa da chuva.

Por mais improvável que fosse Jarred já começava a acreditar que sua filha realmente estava aprendendo a falar com as árvores. Ele a via conversar com elas por horas e depois aparecer com histórias que simplesmente não podia ter descoberto ou inventado sozinha. Soltou um suspiro e perguntou:

_E você está com medo?

A princípio Jasmine não respondeu, mas como o pai continuava a fitá-la, acabou assentindo. Jarred pegou-a no colo e começou a embalá-la devagarzinho.

_Está tudo bem, filha. Eu estou aqui e não vou deixar nada te fazer mal.

Com as pálpebras quase fechadas, a menina ainda perguntou:

_Você nunca vai me deixar sozinha, papai?

_Nunca, querida, nunca.

"_Eu vou assistir você brilhar_

_ Vou assistir você crescer_

_ Vou pintar um sinal_

_ Então você sempre vai saber_

_ Tão certo como um e um é dois_

_ Que nunca poderá haver um pai_

_ Que ame sua filha mais do que eu amo você_"

E as coisas teriam sido assim. Até que veio aquele dia...

Quase 13 anos depois...

... O fogo, cada vez maior, consumia a casa na árvore. Ao longe ainda se ouviam as gargalhadas dos Guardas Cinzentos. Ela continuou escondida entre os arbustos, esperando. Por que eles não voltavam? E ela esperava, esperava, esperava...

Jasmine acordou com um pulo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Olhou para os lados, esperando por um momento ver as árvores da floresta e a casa em chamas. Mas ela estava em seu quarto no palácio, tremendo sob as cobertas macias. "Aquele pesadelo de novo", pensou. "Sempre o mesmo".

"_Se você acordar de um salto no espelho de um sonho ruim_

_ E por uma fração de segundo não conseguir se lembrar onde está_"

Sem perceber, devia estar soluçando alto o suficiente para ser ouvida do corredor, pois foi interrompida por batidas na porta, seguidas pela voz de Perdição.

_Jasmine? Posso entrar? Está tudo bem?

_Tudo bem, pode entrar, Perdição. _ respondeu enxugando as lágrimas.

Ele entrou no quarto e fitou-a com a expressão preocupada.

_O que houve?

_Não foi nada, só tive um pesadelo._ falou num tom que pretendia ser casual.

O homem sorriu. Era óbvio que ela estivera chorando. Nunca dava o braço a torcer. Hesitou um momento, pensando se devia fazer o que passara por sua cabeça. "Oras, ela é minha filha afinal de contas.", pensou. Aproximou-se e, sentando na beirada da cama, abraçou-a.

"_Apenas abra sua janela e siga sua memória _

_ Para o prado na montanha onde nós contamos todas as estrelas cadentes_"

A surpresa de Jasmine foi tão grande que por um momento a moça ficou sem reação. Dizer somente que Predição não era do tipo que demonstra afeto e distribui abraços seria um eufemismo exagerado. "Mas ele é meu pai, apesar de tudo", pensou ela. Lentamente abraçou-o também, apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

_Não quer falar sobre o sonho?_ ouviu o pai perguntar.

_Foi... com o dia em que os Guardas Cinzentos levaram você e a mamãe. _ respondeu após breve hesitação.

Perdição estremeceu. Mesmo depois de tudo o que vivera nada o incomodava tanto como a lembrança de como sua família fora destruída. E Jasmine era só uma criança na época. Ele mal conseguia imaginar o quanto aquilo devia ter sido traumático para ela.

A moça soluçou e deixou as palavras escaparem:

_Será que esses sonhos nunca vão ir embora? Nem agora que Deltora está livre? Vou ter que viver com eles para sempre?

Perdição apertou ainda mais o abraço.

_Talvez. Há coisas que nos deixam marcas profundas demais para serem esquecidas. Pode ter certeza que sei do que estou falando. _ Sorriu amargamente e acrescentou _Mas você é corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar isso.

"_Eu acredito que a luz que brilha em você brilhará em você para sempre_

_ E embora eu não possa garantir que não há nada assustador escondido embaixo da sua cama_"

Jasmine parou de chorar e soltou o abraço, enxugando as lágrimas. Sabia que o pai tinha razão e que, ainda que fossem um tanto frias, aquelas palavras eram seu estranho modo de demonstrar carinho.

_Está melhor? Ótimo! _ exclamou ele quando a moça assentiu _Então agora faremos como quando você era pequena._ E diante do olhar confuso dela, levantou-se, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama. _Vou ficar aqui até você dormir de novo.

"_Eu vou ficar de guarda como um cartão postal de um Golden Retriever_

_ E nunca partir até deixar você com um doce sonho em sua cabeça._"

_Você não precisa... _começou ela zangada.

_Prefere ficar sozinha com suas lembranças?

Jasmine não soube o que responder. Perdição sabia do que estava falando. Com um suspiro, deitou-se e acomodou-se para dormir. Levou alguns minutos até ela quebrar o silêncio, a voz num tom suave:

_Obrigada, pai. Boa noite.

Perdição sorriu.

_De nada, filha. Boa noite.

Ela virou-se na cama e ela continuou a observá-la no escuro. Sua filha, sua menininha, já era uma mulher afinal de contas. Agora ela era a heroína que ajudara a libertar Deltora, estava noiva de Lief, o melhor marido que poderia ter desejado para ela, e prestes a se tornar rainha da terra pela qual tanto havia lutado. Mas ele não a tinha visto crescer e o pouco tempo que haviam passado juntos, não tinham vivido exatamente como pai e filha. "Talvez não seja tão tarde para recuperar isso", pensou.

"_Eu vou assistir você brilhar_

_ Vou assistir você crescer_"

Entretanto, nem bem esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, e Perdição percebeu que não havia nada a recuperar. Se tantas coisas não tinham sido ditas entre eles era porque não eram necessárias.

"_Vou pintar um sinal_

_ Então você sempre vai saber_

_ Tão certo como um e um é dois_"

Percebeu que por trás de toda aquela ausência e daquela estranha relação que mantinham, eles sabiam que se amavam, sabiam o quanto eram importantes um para o outro. E isso era suficiente.

"_Que nunca poderá haver um pai_

_ Que ame sua filha mais do que eu amo você_"

Com um pequeno sobressalto despertou de seu devaneio e se deu conta de que Jasmine já estava dormindo. Levantou-se da cadeira e, surpreso consigo mesmo, beijou a filha na testa.

"_Confie na sua intuição_

_ È exatamente como ir pescar_

_ Você joga sua linha e torce para haver uma fisgada_"

Encaminhou-se para a porta. Ela ia se sair bem. Com ou sem ele. Já havia se virado muito bem até ali. Sozinha. Exatamente como ele. Sua filha seria uma grande mulher. Uma grande rainha.

"_Mas você não precisa gastar seu tempo_

_ Preocupando-se com o lugar do mercado_

_ Tente ajudar a raça humana_

_ Lutando para sobreviver a sua mais dura noite_"

Antes de fechar a porta, olhou mais uma vez a moça adormecida e murmurou:

_Boa noite, pequenina.


End file.
